Tonks's Battle
by xGoldenSnitchGirlx
Summary: This is a requested fic from Umbrella-ella :) This is the story of the Last Battle from Tonks's perspective, with a few changes. I'm pretty sure I'll change the title, I may change the rating, for potential violence. It can be read as a prequel to my other story, '12 Ways to Woo a Witch', but can be read separately. Enjoy! xGSGx


AN: Hello! I know it's been a couple of years since I posted last, but to be fair, I had no idea how much time university would take up. However, this summer is looking promising for writing, so I'm going to warm up with a requested fic from Umbrella-ella, I'm just sorry it took so long! Also, I've had some ideas for a sequel for '12 Ways to Woo a Witch' I just need to work out a few more plot details before I start writing it. So here we go, a Remus/Tonks fic, with a little bit of Harmony on the side. I'm thinking it'll only be short, but hopefully fewer errors in this one. Enjoy!

Oh, I don't own Harry Potter, obvious reason is that no scientist should be in control of that much creativity, think something destructive could happen if I did…

CHAPTER 1

Little pricks of feeling pinch at her skin, little prickles of electricity jolting her mind. It was all darkness around her, with only the itching slowly bringing her back. There had been something she was doing, something important, someone…

"REMUS!" The scream ripped from her throat, as she bolted upright from a makeshift bed in a hospital ward. The panic and adrenaline coursed through her veins, her heart pumping like a mad drum against her ribs. Arms held her down as this one all-consuming thought pulsated through her. Tonks could feel arms restraining her, but her magic, in defensive terror, threw them off. She tried to stand, but her legs felt like weak reeds. Breathing hard, she panted,

"Where the HELL is my husband?"

TWENTY-FOUR HOURS PREVIOUSLY 

Tonks pressed her lips to her newborn son's forehead, the downy fuzz of turquoise hair tickling her nose. She held him close, his tiny hands tangling in her own hair. The final call to arms had come. Voldemort was making his final play in his psychotic and murderous quest for domination. Tonks and Remus must now leave to fight for a future they may not be around for.

"Tonks," A mournful voice came from her side, comforting arms encircling them both. Remus's head rested atop hers, a scarred hard caressing his son's forehead. He was dozing off in their protective circle.

"It's time." The words cracked her heart, but she knew he was right.

"Are you sure the charm will work?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm willing to try anything right now." Remus replied, positioning himself opposite her, Teddy cradled between them. "Ready?"

Tonks nodded, unable to trust her voice. Before Teddy, she had been one of the toughest aurors in the department, known for her exemplary calm and wit in battle situations, a vast difference to her usual demeanour. Then she had met Remus, and together they had Teddy. Whilst motherhood had not weakened her, it had opened her eyes up to the fragility of life. It had come close when her cousin, Sirius, had flirted with the Veil of Death some years ago, but it wasn't until she had first held her squirming, screaming son that it had truly hit her. She had fought harder and longer in every fight since.

She was brought back to the present by her husband's deep breath, signalling for her to do the same. Tonks had no idea how she did it, but as she felt Remus's magic brush against her own, that she managed to calm her mind and summon her own. Together they melded their magics and began the protective charm. Each had their own verse that they had to say in perfect synchronisation. As they did so two half rings of gold grew from each of their chests and encompassed their now sleeping son. The ring completed on their final words and dissolved into a cascade of fine mist and settled on Teddy.

Tonks felt the instant drain of energy from the complex spellwork, but she managed to remain standing.

"I think it worked." Remus said, his chest heaving. Together, they had adapted a version of the Fidelius charm with the love charm that had saved Harry when Voldemort had tried to murder him as a baby. They hoped that any measure of protection could increase their son's chances if they didn't make it through the onslaught of dark wizards.

"This is it, isn't it?" Looking into his eyes, Tonks could see the same pain, the same heartbreak she felt at the prospect of leaving their son.

"We will fight. For a better world, for the right world, that every child deserves to grow up in. I won't allow our son to be exposed to the horrors we've seen in all our lifetimes. We will give him a childhood we never had the chance to give to Harry, to Neville Longbottom, to all the children who had any chances of it taken away the day we let the Dark Lord recover his strength." Tears began to stream down both their faces, as they set Teddy down in his cot, and stepped back. If he had woken, Tonks wasn't sure if either of them would have had the strength to leave. They both found themselves frozen in the doorway of his room at her mother's.

Gritting her teeth and steeling her heart, Tonks grabbed Remus's arm in a vice like grip.

"We've got a war to win."

Tonks determinedly strode into the Great Hall alongside her husband, Harry leading them into the melee. Snape's face was a picture, cowardly surprise, but she was sure she almost saw a flicker of relief before his bat like form smoked and streaked out the window.

What followed was a blur of commands and the desperate turmoil to ready the castle for the coming battle. Tonks's heart broke at every child she saw weeping as they were ferried to safety, at every young face preparing for the fight. But somehow, she continued organising the infirmary, planning strategies.

She briefly caught hold of Harry amongst the chaos, Hermione and Ron close on his heels. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and he was thinner than he ever was. But he was clearly no child, not anymore.

"T-teddy's waiting to see you at home. I promised him that his godfather Harry would come visit soon. Don't make me break my promise." Harry's haunted eyes briefly flashed with happiness, before tightly embracing Tonks in an unusual show of affection. He and Remus also held each other close. She saw him whisper something close to Harry's ear, who stood back blushing after darting a glance at Hermione.

"We've got your back Harry. Do whatever you have to." Remus said, clapping him on the back. Nodding, Harry led his trio off, deep into the castle, no doubt on some reckless mission.

"What did you say to Harry?" She asked her husband in curiosity.

"I told him everything he was fighting for was right by his side, if he cared to look." He replied, lovingly gazing at his wife. Pulling him close, she kissed him with all the feeling she could muster, all the love they shared, the hope they dreamed together, and the desperation of getting through this night with as many of their loved ones as they could.

It was the last moment of brief happiness she would feel for a long time.

AN: Ta-dah! I'm baaaaaaaack. Hope you enjoyed this, I'll get to work on the next chapter soon :) xGSGx


End file.
